


Too Much

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [340]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Making Out, Sex Repulsion, Supportive Benny, Trauma, mention of possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Things are getting hot and heavy, but it's too much.





	

They’re kissing. It’s actually getting a little heavier than kissing, but they’re still kissing–deep, hungry kisses like they never want to let each other go–and it hasn’t quite veered into other territory yet.

But Benny wants it to. He wants Sam like he hasn’t wanted anyone in years, since Andrea, actually, and he can’t help but thrusting a bit. He hits empty air, so he pulls Sam’s his down, so he’s sitting on Benny more than straddling him, and begins to rock against him.

He keeps one hand on Sam’s hip and tries to trail the other one down the front of Sam’s pants, but that seems to be too much for Sam. He’s off of Benny in a flash, on the other side of the couch, seemingly shrinking in on himself.

“You okay?” Benny asks, concerned. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

Sam shakes his head. “I…I can’t,” he admits.

“Can’t what?” Benny asks, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible.

Sam waves a hand vaguely. “Do…that. I can’t.”

Well, this isn’t what Benny expected. He and Sam are relatively new together, and they’ve never gotten this carried away before, but there’s been absolutely no mention from Sam that sex and sexual things are off the table. Still, whatever Sam needs. Benny just needs to understand what exactly that is. “Right now?” he asks as neutrally as he can. “Or ever?”

Sam shrugs. “Right now?” he says, but it sounds more like a question. “I don’t…anymore. I’m a born-again virgin and I haven’t lost my virginity because sex freaks me out,” he says bitterly. “After…things,” he says, and Benny’s heart clenches a bit at how he carefully avoids the word _possession_ , “I don’t like being out of control. And sex is…”

“Sex is too much,” Benny finishes, and Sam nods, not looking at him. “It’s okay, Sam,” he says firmly. “Whatever you need.”

Sam risks looking, raising an eyebrow. “Really?” he asks skeptically. “You’re okay with–really?”

Benny nods. “You wanna come back over here?” he asks. “You set the pace. You say what goes. I’m good with whatever makes you comfortable.”

Sam doesn’t move. “I don’t want…” he begins.

Benny understands. “How ‘bout you just come over an’ cuddle?” he asks. “Cuddlin’ okay?”

Sam manages to smile and scoots over. “Yeah,” he says, settling in to Benny’s side, still a little stiff but slowly starting to relax. “Yeah, cuddling is good.”


End file.
